


Bucky's Game

by Wolveria



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Inappropriate Birthday Gifts, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Wolveria
Summary: Bucky knows how to test your limits, but when he brings Steve into his games, you may have bargained for too much.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 245





	Bucky's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be confused with Stephen King's Gerald's Game.
> 
> This is for a challenge by darkficsyouneveraskedfor. It features 1940's dark!Bucky and pre-serum Steve. There is no reason for this fic to exist other than as a deposit in the spank bank.
> 
> Enjoy.

_ _

_ _

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

You thought you were going to go mad. It had been at least two hours since Bucky left. You should have been cold, naked as you were in the bathtub, but the fine tremors that went through your body kept your skin hot and flushed.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

You groaned as the drops of warm water hit your sensitive nub. You were flat on your back, your legs horizontal and slightly bent against the wall, laid bare just below the facet. It wasn’t enough to bring you to your peak, but just enough to keep you on the knife’s edge.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

You heard the front door to the apartment open. _Thank God._ A few seconds later, Bucky appeared in the doorway, all dressed up from his day out with Steve. You shivered as he stood there, leaning against the frame as his eyes roved over your naked body. His pink tongue wet his lips, the gesture going straight between your legs. You whimpered. It hurt.

“I… was good,” you panted. Desperate for him to either turn the water off or open it to full blast. Anything to relieve the tormenting pressure. “I didn’t move. Didn’t even touch myself.”

“Is that right?” His smile was lazy and wicked. “I think I’ll take a look for myself.”

You could barely keep still as he strode over to the tub. He knelt by the side, bright blue eyes devouring you as they roamed over your skin. He reached over the edge and moved his hand teasingly between your legs. His forefinger swirled around your swollen bud and dipped down between your folds. You gasped and arched your neck, shivering as he teased at your entrance. You could feel how tight and slick you were for him. He could feel it, too.

“That’s my girl.” His slow smile was bright but his eyes were sharp as ever. He pulled his hand away, leaving you cold and empty. “Why don’t you come on out of there, sweetheart? You must be freezing.”

You almost whined, wanting him to touch you again. Reward you for being so good, but it was true; you didn’t want to spend another second in that chilly porcelain tub.

Bucky turned off the facet and stood, grabbing a towel from the rack. You gripped the side of the tub and pulled yourself into a sitting position. Your limbs felt heavy and your fingers and toes really were freezing. You should have turned up the radiator this morning.

You carefully stepped out of the tub, nearly slipping in the process, but Bucky was there with the towel, wrapping it around you and half-lifting you out of the tub and onto the bathroom rug. You sighed in relief as he rubbed your arms through the fabric, cheeks heating when he smiled at you. It was almost a smirk, and to any other gal it would have looked simply charming with all those pearly whites.

You shivered again, and not from the cold.

Bucky removed the towel and lightly swatted your rear with his hand.

“Go on. In the bedroom and on the bed. Hands and knees. I want that lovely ass up and ready for me.”

Your squeezed your thighs in anticipation.

“Yes, Sergeant.”

He made a noise of satisfaction, low in his throat as he watched you walk past, a fox eyeing the hen.

You walked forward into the bedroom, gooseflesh prickling your arms as your nipples peaked from the brisk air. You crawled onto the bed, waiting on your hands and knees as instructed. You wanted to look over your shoulder, hearing Bucky’s footsteps not far behind, but you knew that would earn another slap to your bottom.

Your patience was rewarded; calloused, warm hands caressed the curve of your flesh. Bucky took his time, his hands exploring the expanse of your thighs and the curve of your hips, never touching the place you needed.

Finally, after he was sure you could remain quiet and still, he placed his left hand on the small of your back. He applied light pressure with his palm, forcing your back to curve as his right hand dipped between your folds. You gasped and curled your fingers into the quilted bedsheet, arching your spine as he slid two fingers down your slick pussy all the way to your swollen bud.

“Such a good girl,” Bucky praised, voice a low rumble of approval. “You’re about to burst at the seams.”

“I… followed your orders, Sarge,” you panted out. You tried not to shiver from the exposure of cool air on your naked skin. “Down to the letter.”

“So you did,” he purred, moving his fingers back up to tease your entrance. “Such an obedient little soldier deserves a reward.”

He didn’t give you time to respond as he pressed his fingers into you, parting your swollen inner folds. You pressed your lips together but couldn’t stop the whimper.

“So fuckin’ tight.” He kept pushing forward until he was in all the way to the knuckles. Bucky curled his two fingers in that special spot that sent a ripple of pleasure through your pelvis. “Jesus, sweetheart. I might have to loosen you up a little. This pretty little cunt of yours is beggin’ to milk me dry, but I wanna take my sweet time. After all, you had your fun yesterday. Only fair I have mine.”

You shivered and bit back a moan, remembering the dance hall and the trouble you’d gotten into. He squeezed your hip in warning, clearly recalling the event as well.

“You gonna be a good girl and hold still while I get you ready for me?”

“Yes, sir,” you managed to somehow answer as he continued to slowly work his fingers into you. You weren’t sure which was making your body react more—his sensual fingers or his wily tongue. Lord knew he could undo you with both.

“That’s it,” he crooned as he continued to work his fingers, in and out, slow enough that you would never reach your peak. He knew that, too. He knew how all your pieces fit together and how to dismantle them with sweet precision. “Just relax. You’re gonna have to take something a lot bigger than my fingers real soon, and I don’t wanna hurt you. I want it to feel good for you, sweetheart, even with your recent misbehavior.”

“Thank you, Sarge,” you said in a broken whisper. You had to thank him, it was only polite. If you didn’t, you would be punished, which was sometimes fun in its own right. After all, that’s why you were in this situation to begin with.

Yesterday evening, Bucky had taken you dancing. You were one of those rare birds that didn’t care for dancing, but Bucky made it into magic. The way he had swept you across the dancefloor made you feel like a real-life queen of some faraway kingdom. Maybe that’s why, when he’d gone to gab with some of his old army buddies, you went and found another cute boy at the dancehall, dragged him to a supply closet and let him put his hands up your dress while he stuck his tongue in your mouth.

You didn’t let him go under your underwear, of course. Only one man got to ever touch you there.

When Bucky had found you (it hadn’t taken long, he was too good at finding you after you wandered off) the fire in his eyes had been so terrifying the man had snatched his hands away from you so fast you’d think you were made of flaming coals.

“You got a problem or somethin’?” the man had preened while trying to recover his dignity. “Can’t you see we’re busy? Scram, before I break that ugly mug of yours.”

Bucky had placed a hand to his chest and pushed him, very lightly, but it had been enough to knock him back into the wall. Before the man could do anything, Bucky had picked you up in his arms like his newly wedded bride.

“Trust me, pal,” Bucky had said in a growl, “you want nothin’ to do with this she-devil.”

He’d kissed you full on the mouth, bold as you please, and you’d returned the gesture eagerly, curling your fingers into his slicked-back hair. When you parted, the man’s mouth was open and his eyes wide.

“You seem like a nice fella,” you’d called over Bucky’s shoulder as you were carried away. “Keep practicing and maybe you can find a pretty girl of your own!”

By the dark look in Bucky’s eyes that night, you were sure he was going to toss you into the backseat of his car and have his way right then and there for the whole street to see. But he didn’t touch you or even spoke on the way home, the tension in his jaw a warning sign. When you got into bed, he had still kept his distance. Even though you’d play this game before, you began to genuinely worry he was mad. When he said you would get a proper punishment the next day, you knew everything was right on track.

He’d been true to his word. Claiming you needed to learn some self-control and “give that needy little cunt of yours a good cleanin’,” he’d ordered you into the tub, turned on the facet to a slow dribble that would soon feel like genuine torture, and told you to stay there until you were clean. He also said once that was done, he’d dirty you up again, make you roll in the filth to show you who you truly belonged to.

It was a game the two of you shared and no one else would ever understand. Seeing Bucky with hellfire in his eyes was asking for the worse kind of trouble, but he always made sure you were taken care of no matter how rough he got. You were truly a lucky gal.

And you were all his, to do with as he pleased, just like right now.

Your nails dug into the sheets and you tried to loosen your muscles, closing your eyes as you breathed steadily and focused on the tortuous rhythm he had set. You had nearly succeeded too when he decided to throw your progress out the window. His left hand on your hip, he squeezed and slightly pulled you back, and then forward again, and you quickly realized he was fucking you on his fingers.

It was entirely indecent, so it was little surprise when your walls began to tight around him. Bucky always knew how to shock reactions out of your body you never thought possible.

_“Bucky,”_ you whined as the pressure built in your core, earning a slap to your ass. “S—sorry, sir, I’m sorry, but I…”

“Yes?” he asked with drawn amusement.

“May I come, sir?” Your arms were beginning to tremble from the strain of holding yourself up, but you didn’t dare move.

“No.” He increased his rhythm and you pressed your lips together to stifle a ragged gasp. “If you come you’re gonna be that much tighter, and the point of this exercise is to loosen you up, isn’t it?”

You nodded, then quickly answered, “Yes, sir.”

“That’s my girl.” He rubbed your hip with his hand as he continued to move you onto his fingers. “Don’t you dare come now. I can feel you tightening. Relax, I gotta slick you up first or else there’s gonna be wear and tear. Can’t start the engine until all the necessary parts are lubed and greased, yeah?”

Your cheeks heated at the humiliation of being spoken of as an object or a machine. It also made your walls clench tighter. God, he was truly getting his revenge on you today.

“That’s enough, I think.” He pulled his large fingers out of you and you sighed with relief. You immediately bit your lip and waited for his reprimand, but it never came. Instead, you felt his warmth as he leaned against your back and prodded your lips with his fingers. Without having to be told, you opened your mouth and took them into your mouth, sucking on them as you licked off your juices.

“That’s it, sweetheart, clean ‘em good.” Bucky’s lips trailed along the back of your neck and shoulders, murmuring praise as you closed your eyes and drowned in the taste of yourself on his fingers.

Bucky drew his fingers out of your mouth with a light _pop._ With a lingering kiss between your shoulder blades, he moved back off of you. You heard the musical clink of a belt unbuckling, followed by the sound of runners on a zipper being pulled. Like a trained dog, your body reacted to the sound. Your skin broke into gooseflesh and heat bloomed across your core in anticipation.

You nearly jumped when something warm prodded between your folds, but you remained perfectly still, too well-trained for such an amateurish mistake. Bucky held your hip tightly as he began to push into you, the head of his cock slipping past your entrance without difficulty. You were so slick you could feel the moisture on your thighs, a mortifying shame if you’d been with anyone else. With Bucky, the more obvious your arousal for him, the more it turned him into a wild tomcat.

You quietly whined at the intrusion. Noises were allowed, in fact he encouraged them, but you wanted to show you could control yourself.

He continued to push forward, stretching your walls with a strain that slightly burned despite him taking the time to loosen you. His hips met yours as he finally bottomed out, imbedded deep inside you as far as he could go.

“Fuck. So tight even after all that. Like a goddamn virgin.” He pulled halfway out and pushed back in, not too hard as he tested the waters. “I’m not gonna last long like this, sweetheart, not with you so snug and greedy around my cock.”

You gave a small whimper but said nothing, digging your nails into the blanket. He lightly slapped your ass and you flinched around him. He cursed again.

“Shit, it’s like you were made for me, baby doll.” He pulled out and thrust back into you, much harder this time. You cried out and hung your head, silently begging him to stop teasing and to give you the brutal rhythm you needed. But he continued toying with you, his hands tracing along your sides and hips as he kept you unmoving on his cock.

You knew this game. He would keep you like that for as long as he wanted, seating inside you if you were nothing more than a hole to keep him warm. Ordinarily, you could last a long time, sometimes even winning, but today after the torture in the bathtub you knew you were going to break much faster than usual.

“Please,” you begged. There was no dignity left in your voice.

“Please what?” he taunted as his hands stilled on your hips. “You think you’re in a position to ask for anything right now? You think you deserve it?”

“N—no. I just… please. Please, fuck me, Sarge.”

The force of his next thrust jostled you so hard you nearly lost your balance. Sparks shot up your core as you gave a muffled sob. It felt so good but it wasn’t enough, you needed more or you were going to collapse into a sobbing wreck. Wouldn’t have been the first time he’d left you like that, either.

Perhaps Bucky didn’t have patience for this game today either, because he didn’t stop this time; he picked up a rhythm, hot and wet as your juices squelched around his cock. You groaned at the sound of it and the sparks that shot through you each time he slammed into your hips.

He was still completely clothed and you were entirely naked. There was something about that too that was indecent, and it only increased the pressure between your thighs.

“Think that little shit at the dance hall would still want you if he could see you now?” he grunted. “Crying for it? Begging to be fucked? Knowing what a cock-slut you are?”

“No, s—sir,” you stuttered.

“Goddamn right he wouldn’t. You’re mine. You’ll always be mine.”

His flesh pounded against yours, each thrust proving his point, each time he filled you a declaration that he owned you.

“Yes, sir, I—I’m yours.”

Apparently your words weren’t enough proof; a hand snaked around your neck, Bucky’s palm on the column of your throat as his fingers tightened under your jaw.

He began to squeeze. You gasped, back forced into an arch as he tilted your head upwards.

“I told you,” he growled, pounding into you so hard it stung. “I _told_ you, next time I caught another man’s hands on you, I’d make sure you never forget. I said I’d fuckin’ wrap my hands around your neck as I fucked you from behind. I’d make you moan my name, baby girl, so you’d never forget who you belong to. And I keep my promises.”

Bucky squeezed, cutting off your air, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You came with a crash, your body clenching up so tightly you thought you might snap in half, choking out his name as sparks filled your vision. You pulsed around him so tightly he could barely move.

Bucky cursed as he released your neck. He fucked you through the remainder of your orgasm but quickly pulled out, hot cum spilling onto your back immediately after.

Your arms sagged and you collapsed onto the bed. Permission be damned, your body was completely wrung out, limp with fatigue. You shivered as a result of the aftershocks still sparking through you. You were careful to stay on your side, feeling the cum cooling on your back. You didn’t want to get the sheets dirty.

The bed dipped beside you and Bucky’s lips pressed a kiss to your temple. You sighed and leaned into his touch but he pulled away too soon. You wanted him to touch you gently and hold you to his chest, but it seemed he wasn’t done with your punishment yet.

“Up.” He lightly tapped the side of your thigh. “Lie on your back, head on the pillows.”

Relieved you wouldn’t have to move from the bed, you crawled to the headboard and lied down as instructed. You made a face as your sticky back pressed into the covers but you remained silent as Bucky approached. There was a light blue ribbon in grip, vivid and bright in his tan, calloused hands.

“Hands above your head.”

He wrapped your wrists together and tied them to the headrail, tight but not painful. Bucky tugged at the makeshift restraint; satisfied, he went to the nightstand and pulled out another piece of cloth. This one was dark and velvety. Your heart raced. By the smirk on his face, Bucky knew exactly how you were responding.

“Relax, that’s a good girl. You’re going to like this, I promise. You were so good for me today, so I thought I’d surprise you.”

You licked your lips. “Thank you, sir.” You didn’t know what the surprise was but you had to thank him regardless.

Bucky placed the blindfold around your eyes, tying it off behind your head. Your bedroom vanished behind the fabric and you closed your eyes to complete the transition to total darkness. Almost instantly your body thrummed, skin oversensitive with anticipation. Your ears strained as you tried to figure out what he had planned, but you simply felt the bed shift and Bucky’s footsteps retreat toward the bedroom door.

“Stay just like that,” he said in a low warning. Without another word of explanation, Bucky shut the bedroom door.

You held your breath and listened but you could hear nothing behind the door. You would have heard the stubborn lock in the door if he had tried to leave the apartment, so you knew he was still there. You couldn’t imagine what he possibly had planned, and you grew nervous the more time ticked by.

Your juices had cooled between your legs and the soreness was starting to settle in. You knew it would be difficult to sit without wincing for the new few days, a reminder that would linger longer than his touches.

The front door shut, startling you awake. You hadn’t even realized you’d dozed off; Bucky had really worn you out.

Voices floated to you from the living room and your muscles tensing against your restraints. You hadn’t heard anyone knock, so who could possibly be here?

You turned your head toward the bedroom door when you heard footsteps approaching. There was a click and a squeak as the knob, needing to be oiled, turned on its hinges.

“There she is,” Bucky said. It was clear he was speaking to someone else. “A real beaut. You’re gonna say ‘yes’ now, aren’t ya, pal?”

You remained silent, trying to be obedient, but your limbs thrummed with nerves. You sensed someone else there and you swallowed with genuine anxiety. You’d never discussed bringing a third person into your bed before.

There was a touch on your thigh and you flinched.

“Bucky?”

The grip on your leg tightened. “You wanna try that again, sweetheart?”

You relaxed just knowing it was Bucky’s hand on your leg.

“I’m sorry, sir. Who… who’s with you?” you timidly voiced. You didn’t have to pretend to be demure; the feel of unknown eyes crawling across your skin made you want to hide under the covers.

“What do you think?” he asked, a grin in his voice. “Should she see your face before or after you start fuckin’ her?”

You sucked in a breath. The voice that spoke left you even more speechless.

“Buck…”

He sounded reluctant, even afraid, but it was unmistakable who the words belonged to.

“Steven?”

There was a tug on the back of your blindfold as someone pulled it away. You blinked at the sudden influx of light but managed to focus your eyes. Bucky was sitting on the bed next to you, his expression satisfied like the cat who caught the canary.

Steve Rogers stood near the bottom corner of the bed, his face beet-red beneath his fine blond hair. He didn’t seem to know where to look and settled for somewhere near your foot. His hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were hunched, but your eyes immediately fastened on the slight tent in his trousers.

_Oh._ You never would have considered including anyone else in your games with Bucky, but if it had to be someone, you were glad it was Steve. He was so sensitive, one of those beautiful souls you could only experience in romance spy serials. You didn’t know why the other gals didn’t fancy him. If you weren’t with Bucky, and very happily so, you would have eaten him right up without a second thought.

Undoubtedly Bucky knew that, which was why Steve was here to begin with. It made you curious just how much his best friend knew about your bedroom trysts. He didn’t seem the type to partake, and you hoped Bucky hadn’t misled him. Steve was too sweet and wholesome for that.

“Hi,” Steve responded quietly, his head still ducked in shyness.

“C’mon, Steve,” Bucky chastised him, eyes bright with amusement. “Don’t be rude. Look at the lady when you’re talkin’ to her.”

Steve reluctantly dragged his eyes upward, which only gave him a better view as his gaze traveled up your legs, lingering on your pussy before darting up to your breasts. He hard-swallowed and finally met your eye, his jaw tight.

According to Bucky, Steve could face down an entire gang of hot heads and get pummeled bloody without so much as crying. Faced with a woman, tied up and naked on a bed, his courage seemed to flee him as if he were facing a dragon.

You traced your tongue across your bottom lip and watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed. Perhaps the analogy wasn’t inaccurate.

“Buck, I don’t think—“

“What’s wrong?” you asked with an innocent tilt of your head. “Don’t you like me, Steven?”

Bucky’s hand on your thigh twitched. Steve looked away again, somehow even more crimson than before.

“Course I like you, I—I mean, as a friend. You’re Bucky’s best gal, I can’t just…”

Bucky spoke when Steve trailed off. “You got that thing we talked about?”

The smaller man winced and rummaged in his pocket before pulling out a plastic square. He held the tip of it as if afraid it would bite him.

“So, what’s the problem?” Bucky rubbed circles into your thigh, keeping you slicked up even now with nothing more than a touch. “You came prepared, fully knowin’ what you wanted, so why does it matter that she’s my girl? I’m lettin’ you borrow her, aren’t I?”

_“Jesus,_ Buck, she’s not a—“

Steve fell silent at Bucky’s warning glare. Satisfied, Bucky turned to you and the hardness on his brow softened with mischief.

“It’s gonna be Steve’s birthday next week. Twenty-seven years old and never touched a girl. Go on, sweetheart. Tell him how you feel about that.”

Steve’s frown was tight and unhappy, humiliated.

“You don’t gotta make fun of me—“

“Never,” you interrupted him.

Steve blinked and he looked up at you, surprise overcoming his shyness, at least temporarily. You had to take advantage of the moment and assuage his fears.

“I don’t think it’s funny at all. It’s not right, the way those girls ignore you. They’re idiots, Steven, they don’t know what they’re missing out on. Any girl should be thanking her lucky stars to have you, and I mean that. You know I’d never lie to you or play you for a fool.”

He looked down at the floor, shuffling as the flush returned to his cheeks. Bucky looked pleased but you didn’t miss the dark in his eyes. It was a sort of hunger you could recognize in the pitch black of night. It spurred you on.

“In fact, if _I_ was your girl, you wouldn’t be able to go anywhere for your birthday. You know why?” You grinned as you slightly arched your back, pushing your breasts up shamelessly, like the girls did in the skin mags. “Because I wouldn’t let you out of bed. I’d ride you so long and so hard that your legs wouldn’t work anymore.”

Steve’s eyes, which had been fastened on his shoes as you’d been talking, went wide as dinner plates. The tent in his pants was erected higher now and he any denial of his interest would have been pointless.

You didn’t look at Bucky, pointedly ignoring him in favor of giving all your attention to Steve, but you could feel the electrifying focus of his gaze. Steve was in over his head, that was clear now, but you would ease the way for him where you could. If it tested Bucky’s restraint and control, which you knew it would, even better.

“Come on, Steven.” No one called him by Steven except you. You liked the way it made him hot under the collar, and you especially liked the way it made him blush now. “Let me give you something nice for your birthday. Please?”

“I…” He looked up at Bucky as if for confirmation but Bucky simply raised his eyebrows and remained silent. He was giving him the chance to back out and still save face.

Steve tensed his jaw in a way you’re sure many a Brooklynite had seen before. He looked like he was squaring up to go to war.

“If this is what you want.” He was looking at you, not at Bucky, and you thought it was further proof that he was braver than the gals gave him credit for.

“I want it, Steven,” you answered breathily. “I want it real bad.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Bucky wet his lips with his tongue in that slow way you loved. Covetous with lust.

Steve nodded his head. “Okay. If you’re sure, then I’m onboard.”

“Course she’s sure.” Bucky gave your thigh a pat before standing up from the bed. “I trust you can figure this next part out by yourself.”

Steve flushed. “Yeah, Buck, I know how this works…” He watched as Bucky sat in the reading chair at the corner of the room. He spread his legs confidently, making it clear he wasn’t going anywhere. He was settling in for the show.

“You… you’re going to watch?” Steve asked nervously.

Bucky raised his brows in feigned surprise, though he couldn’t completely hide the slight curl of his lips. “You think I’m gonna leave the room while my best gal is fucked by another man? No offense, punk, but I gotta make sure you follow the rules.”

You perked up, curious. They had discussed rules?

Steve shook his head but didn’t protest. He unbuttoned his shirt and you followed the progression of his lithe fingers. Artist’s hands, you thought. Your mouth watered and you rubbed your thighs together.

Bucky caught the movement; he was watching you watch Steve undress. Your skin heated under his intense scrutiny but you kept your own focus on his best friend.

Once unbuttoned, Steve tugged his shirt out of his pants and pulled off his suspenders. He unzipped his pants and dropped them, along with his dress shirt, so only his undershirt and shorts remained. They were white with blue stripes, his legs thin and his knees knobby. He looked down and away, unable to meet your eye again.

“Come on now, don’t keep a girl waiting.”

Steve looked up at the sound of your lust-heavy voice. He studied your face and his eyes grew rounder as he saw your impatience was quite genuine. With steadier fingers and more confident movements, he pulled off his undershirt, and with only a second hesitation, pulled down his shorts.

His cock stood erect, released from its confines. He wasn’t as long or thick as Bucky, but that was hardly the point of this.

“I’m getting cold, Steven,” you complained softly, shifting on the bed. It was true, the air in the apartment was too cool, but mostly you were impatient to feel his long fingers all over your skin. “Come warm me up.”

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile, but when he approached the bed Bucky drawled, “Forgettin’ the rules already? Good thing I stayed, huh?”

Steve came to a stop and blanched. He bent down and rummaged in his pants pocket, pulling out the square again. He tore off the top and pulled out the rolled rubber. Shooting Bucky a sour look, he turned away from him, giving you a front-seat view. Steve took the base of his cock in one hand and, after a moment of fumbling, rolled the rubber down his shaft covering it from tip to base.

You wished your hands were free—watching Steve’s expression as you rolled on the condom for him would have been wildly fun—but you didn’t ask. If Bucky had wanted you untied, he wouldn’t have left you trussed up on the bed like a holiday gift come Christmas morning.

Steve looked up at you again, his eyes dark as he took in every inch of you. The heat pooled in your belly like a liquid fire and you knew as soon as you were touched you would go up in flames.

He paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and got up onto the bed. He crawled over to you, golden strands of hair falling into his face as he kept his eyes firmly on where he was going, not the prize that lay before him. When he finally reached your side, he was breathing faster. You hoped Bucky took his asthma into account when he’d formed this devious scheme.

Steve seemed not to know where to start, or perhaps he had no idea what to do. You didn’t take pity on him so much as you couldn’t stand the slick growing between your thighs.

“Touch me,” you gently instructed.

“Where?” he asked.

“Anywhere you want.” You could guide be a more firm guide later, for now, you wanted to see what he did on his own.

Steve reached out a shaky hand and placed it against your stomach. He’d probably thought it was safe territory, neutral ground that wouldn’t instigate an ambush, but to you it was one of the more sensitive spots he could have picked.

You shivered and released a held breath. Your nipples were so hard they ached, begging to be touched. “Good, that’s good,” you mumbled when it seemed like he might pull away. You wanted him to understand these reactions were good and natural. You figured no one had bothered to even teach him this much, and it was a damned shame.

What wasn’t a shame was the way he began to draw circles across your stomach, little divots and swirls painting your skin with his fingertips. Bucky’s hands were rough and calloused from his work down at the warehouses, but Steve’s fingers were soft like silk.

You couldn’t wait; you needed those hands on you. Now.

“Touch me higher,” you breathed out. “Or lower. It feels good, Steven, really good. I want you to do it more.”

“I, yeah. Okay.”

His warm hands trailed upward, hesitating below the curve of your breasts. He swallowed and ran his tongue over his lips before proceeding. When his palms finally moved upwards and crested your nipples, you pushed your breasts upward into his hands. He squeezed reflexively and cursed quietly, in awe.

“Rub her nipples between your fingers. She loves it.”

You’d almost forgotten Bucky was in the room. You glanced down and saw he was still in the chair, his legs spread wide as he palmed the crotch of his pants. You couldn’t help recall your secret fantasy, the one where you took both Bucky and Steve to bed. You’d never voiced it to him, never dared, thinking that was too far for the games you played. To think, Bucky was already one step ahead of you. He knew you too well.

Steve said nothing but he did follow Bucky’s suggestion. He ran one nipple between the soft pads of his fingers, tweaking it gently. Your hips twitched and you groaned low in your throat.

He reached over and did it to the other nipple as well, and it wasn’t long before you were squirming on the bed. You pulled at the ribbon around your wrists but it held tight.

“Please,” you begged breathlessly. “Please touch me more.”

“Where?” Steve asked again, voice strained this time. You could see he was so hard he was leaking precum into the condom.

“Down there. Between my legs.”

Your pleas and breathy moans were apparently enough for him to overcome his shyness, because Steve’s hands were a lot more assured as they moved down the planes of your body. You opened your legs for him without thought, your body responding naturally as his hands splayed across your mound.

“You wanna taste her? She’s sweet,” Bucky smugly stated.

You closed your eyes and took a breath as you fought to steady yourself. Between Steve’s worshipful touches and Bucky egging him on, you knew you weren’t going to last.

“I… I don’t know how…”

“It’s okay. Just keep touching me with your hands. You feel so good, Steve. Don’t stop.” You nearly whined in your desperation. Bucky made a noise in his throat.

“Begs pretty, doesn’t she?”

You opened your eyes and looked down to see Bucky’s hand in his pants as he stroked himself. You whined again. This truly was punishment.

“Don’t look at me, sweetheart. You’re all Steve’s right now, but only for as long as I want you to be. So enjoy it while it lasts, the both of you.”

You wet your lips and gave a hoarse, “Yes, sir.”

Steve continued touching you, his long fingers exploring your folds as if opening the petals of a flower. When his fingers brushed over your sensitive bud, you gasped.

“Right there,” Bucky said tightly. “You gotta rub right there. Not too hard or too soft. The rhythm is what’s most important. Keep it at a pace she likes and she’ll melt in your hands like butter.”

Steve took to the instructions as seriously as his craft He rubbed his thumb against you in a circular motion, pressing at different angles until he found one that left you writhing and panting. It wasn’t long before the pressure began to build.

Bucky purred, “She’s close. Keep goin’ just like that. See how her legs are shaking? That’s when you know to go a little faster, tip her over the edge, make her cry and beg for it—“

Listening to Bucky’s voice grow rougher as he instructed his best friend on the best way to pleasure you was too much. You cried out and arched your back, gripping the ribbon that tied your wrists together as tremors coursed through your limbs. You collapsed back onto the bed, panting and shivering from the aftershocks.

Steve pulled back, his cheeks flushed by his eyes no longer averted in shyness. His gaze was focused on you intently, his eyes dark and his lips pink from biting on them. He was scrumptious enough to eat, but you were the one laid out to be devoured.

“Get on with it or I’m gonna come over there and fuck her myself.”

Bucky had freed his cock from his pants and was giving it slow, languid strokes as he watched the entire affair. Your mouth instantly watered at the sight and you tugged at your bindings, frustrated.

He gave a pearly white grin. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? See if you could take us both at once?”

_Oh, God._ Now that the thought was in your head, you couldn’t get it out. The imagery of you riding Steve, hands splayed over his thin chest as Bucky took you from behind, the two men filling you in a way you’d never experienced before.

You tugged so hard on the ribbon you knew there would be bruises later. But he _had_ asked you a question, so you had to respond. “Yes, sir. I would like to try.”

“I bet you would,” he answered with a shark’s grin. The tip of his tongue darted across his lower lip. “But that’s the advanced course. Right now, we’re in basic training. So hop to it, Steve, we don’t got all day.”

Steve’s scowl of frustration aimed in Bucky’s direction was endearing but it wouldn’t get you what you wanted.

“Look at me, Steve.”

Your words were commanding but your tone was tender. It drew his attention back immediately and his expression likewise softened.

_Just focus on me,_ you hoped your expression said. _It’s just us right now, ignore him._

Of course, you would never ignore Bucky; his presence was part of the fun, but you knew that wasn’t the case for Steve and wanted this to be a good experience for him.

Steve sighed through his nose but some of the tension seemed to leave his shoulders as he watched you. He reached forward and stroked his deft hands up and down the inside of your thighs, taking his time to savor you as if you were one of his sketches. You hummed in the back of your throat and opened yourself to him again, wordlessly begging him forward. He obeyed, moving between your legs as he knelt between your thighs. You enjoyed the sight of him like that, looming over you with his cock in his hands.

You bit your lip as you watched him line himself up, fumbling a little as he pushed forward and went a bit too high for his target. You tipped your hips upward so he wasn’t pressing on your pelvic bone and guided him in between your folds to your slick entrance.

Steve began to push but paused, his brows furrowed as sweat beaded his forehead.

“I… I don’t want to hurt you,” he said so softly you almost couldn’t hear.

You smiled fondly. He really was sweet.

“You won’t, I promise. I’ll let you know if you do, all right?”

He nodded wordlessly, the Adam’s apple in his throat bobbing as he swallowed. He moved forward again, pressing the tip harder against your entrance. There was some resistance—you were still tight from your last orgasm—but he finally pushed inside. His face lightened in surprise and then immediately tightened as your walls clung to him greedily.

Steve continued to push until his hips met yours, fully embedded inside of you. He gave a shaky exhale and closed his eyes as if to steady himself.

“You’re doing great,” you said softly. “You feel so good, you know that? So good for me.”

He opened his eyes, and even though he was buried up to the hilt in you, his blue eyes still shone with uncertainty. He really did suspect you were just teasing him. It made you angry at all the girls who had made him feel less than worthy.

“You ever kiss a girl before?” you asked curiously. He frowned, certain you were teasing him now.

“And grade school doesn’t count,” Bucky added his own snarky commentary.

Steve’s burning cheeks telegraphed his answer.

“That’s all right,” you reassured him. “Come here.”

You wanted to touch Steve so badly but the damned bindings wouldn’t let you. When he didn’t move you said, very plainly, “Kiss me.”

You didn’t know if Bucky was too keen on you kissing other guys again after yesterday, but you didn’t care. He should have gagged you if lips were off-limits.

Steve’s eyes widened as his mouth hung open. You waited patiently for his answer. A part of you wanted to moan and writhe, beg him to move inside of you, but Bucky’s games had trained you well.

He finally closed the distance. When Steve’s lips met yours they were soft and tentative. You kissed him back with none of the nerves or hesitation, opening your mouth to him at the same moment you wrapped your legs around his hips.

He groaned into your mouth, surprised, but then kissed you back with growing fervor. His mouth was sloppy against yours and he began to push his hips forward in an uneven rhythm.

It felt good, _really_ good, but you wished you could feel the raw contact of his cock. You had never liked using rubbers, and you suspected it was one of the reasons Bucky had insisted Steve use one. Only Bucky was allowed to fuck you with a bare cock, and it only made this whole event that much more depraved. He was allowing this to happen, and even with Steve deep inside of you, there was no forgetting who you belonged to.

Steve began to coach his pace into an even rhythm, pulling away from your mouth to lick and kiss against your neck. You pushed your head back against the pillow to give him more room, closing your eyes as you drowned in the feeling of him thrusting into you.

When something warm and solid pressed against your lisp you didn’t hesitate; you opened your mouth and took Bucky’s cock into your mouth, smelling his musk and tasting yourself on his skin. He curled his fingers into your hair, pulling your head up to better fuck into your mouth.

“Fuck, you like that, don’t you?” Bucky rasped out. “Bein’ used by two men at once. Maybe now you won’t be the slut of the entire borough. Just gotta wear you out and use you up so you won’t act like a stray bitch in heat all the damn time.”

You groaned around Bucky’s’ cock, his tightening grip. Your tongue lapped against the underside of his cock, trying to taste every inch of him, unable to play and tease him how you wanted to with the speed he was plunging into your mouth.

You half-expected Steve jump in and defend your honor. But Steve was too focused, propping himself onto his hands and knees as he fucked you with more force than you would have thought possible for someone so slight.

You couldn’t stop it, the mounting pressure as both of them used your body for their own pleasure. You were bound up, unable to move, helpless and trapped between them. An object to be fucked and filled with cum.

The orgasm slammed into you with brutal force. Back arching off the bed, you sobbed pitifully as you were helpless before the overwhelming tide.

Steve gasped out an, _“Oh, God,” _and gripped your hips tightly, his entire body trembling as you felt a faint echo of his cock throbbing inside of you. He pulled out of you too soon and you whined at the sudden absence between your legs.

Bucky growled and suddenly his fingers were bruisingly tight in your hair. His pace became even more brutal and you were sure you would pass out soon from lack of air, but his rhythm stuttered and he cursed, holding your head completely still. Hot cum spilled down your throat, forcing you to swallow or choke on it. You did so, greedily milking him dry, unable to fully catch your breath with his cock so far in your mouth.

He pulled out finally and you gasped and coughed for air. There was drool on your chin and your lips burned from the rough friction. You were a mess, panting and flushed and well-used.

“Good girl,” he cooed while stroking your hair, almost tender. “Always so good, even when you’re bad.”

You leaned into his touch but he pulled back, leaving you cold and alone on the bed. Steve was already getting dressed, his face still flushed and his hair unkempt in a way that made you want to run your fingers through it.

But Bucky left you tied up on the bed, because of course he would. You fumbled with the ribbon portion tied to the headrail but it was pulled tight. Bucky knew his knots.

“I’ll, uh, see you later,” Steve said once he was fully clothed, barely able to meet your eye again. “Thank you for… It was nice.”

He looked like he wanted to say more and was gathering up his courage to do so, but Bucky was already herding him toward the bedroom door.

“Yeah, yeah, she gets it, Steve. Don’t go getting’ all sweet on her now, you wouldn’t survive it. There’s a reason I had her all tied up, pal. It was for your own good.”

You pouted but neither of the men could see you as they left the bedroom. You listened to their retreating footsteps, some muffled talking, and then finally the sound of the front door opening and shutting. You fidgeted again, trying to loosen your bonds one last time.

“Won’t do you any good, baby doll. Unless your aimin’ to make that ribbon tighter."

You jumped; you hadn’t heard Bucky come back down the hallway. His footsteps were silent across the carpet; he’d taken off his shoes.

You watched him, transfixed, as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled it off his shoulders, followed by his undershirt. His belt and pants came next, his movements fluid and graceful like a predator.

Once his erection was freed of his white shorts, he crawled onto the bed, moving slow and unhurried. He kneeled over you, caging you in. You couldn’t help but pull against your bindings, heart racing.

Bucky placed his large hand around your neck, forcing you to look up at him as he gazed down at you. His grin was gone; he no longer playing games. He hitched your leg up around his waist and gave no warning as he lined himself up and shoved inside, forcing you open.

Your cry was short and jagged. Bucky stretched you and filled you more than Steve had, and he was far less gentle. He embedded himself the rest of the way with a hard thrust.

Beyond words at this point, you whimpered. He brought his lips close to yours, brushing against them as he kept the back of your head firmly pressed against the pillow, fingers firm around your throat.

“We’re not done,” he warned, low and ominous. “I told you we wouldn’t stop until you were a complete mess. So settle in, sweetheart, because you’re not goin’ anywhere. For a long, long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://trashmenofmarvel.tumblr.com)


End file.
